MaGiCo DeStInO
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: secuela de magico deseo para navidad por que ya es tiempo de que su destino sea guiado por las estrellas


**MAGICA NAVIDAD**

Los copos de nieve caían con tanta lentitud que parecía una lluvia de caramelos, una lluvia de deliciosos caramelos de menta, estaba sentada en una pequeña banca del parque número 10, ese parque que aún después de tantos años pasados seguía conservándose y ese árbol ahora escaso de hojas y lleno de nieve estaba aún en el lugar de siempre, con una sonrisa y bastante feliz término parándose para estirar un poco su ya entumecido cuerpo pues el frio ya comenzaba a sentirse

-serena!!-desde lejos su nombre fue pronunciado por una rubia que apenas si recuperaba el aire al llegar hasta ella, parecía que había corrido bastante pues trataba de calmar su acelerada respiración ante la mirada incrédula de su amiga serena

-pero mina, ¿Qué paso? Porque estas…

-a que no adivinas a quien vio amy en el aeropuerto-dijo de inmediato como si su vida dependiera de ello y ante la negación sonrió- a Darien

-darien?

-afirmo-si, el mismo, dijo que lo vio apenas llego, parece ser que por fin regreso de estados unidos pues traía un buen número de maletas, quizá es para quedarse, ¿no lo crees? –dijo emocionada quizá esperando alguna reacción departe de su rubia amiga, mas sin embargo no pudo descifrar esa mirada –acaso no estás feliz?

-sonrió un poco mientras nuevamente tomaba asiento en aquella banca y veía la nieve caer-quizá-finalizo en un susurro

xXx

-estoy muerto-fue su susurro cansado al aventar sus maletas y tirarse boca abajo sobre la amplia cama

- seiya

-hm?-respondió aún recostado y con los ojos cerrados, venía muy cansado de aquel vuelo y lo que quería ahora mismo era dormir aunque fuese un poco

-kakyu dice que a partir de hoy y al menos hasta el año que entra estaremos libres ya que…

-libres?!-y como un resorte de inmediato se incorporo-enserio, enserio dijo eso?-dijo bastante emocionado pues kakyu quién era su representante, rara vez les daba el día cuando viajaban para un concierto

-si! Puedes creer que nos matriculo para entrar el año que entra a la preparatoria!!-entraba bastante enfadado un peliplateado

-enserio hizo eso?-no lo podía creer

-acaso no estás enfadado seiya?, es verdad que es nuestra representante pero no es dueña de nuestras vidas y

-al menos hasta que sean mayores soy no solo su representante, sino además su tutora, y como tutora creo que ya es tiempo de que dejen por un tiempo las giras y se establezcan en un lugar-finalizo calmada mientras tomaba asiento en una silla cerca de la puerta- sé que pueden valerse por sí mismos pero el que entren a la escuela no es solo para fastidiarlos o controlarlos, les servirá el hacer amigos de su edad, creo que el socializar les vendrá muy bien

-es verdad yaten, kakyu solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros y el entrar a la escuela será una buena oportunidad para estudiar algunas otras cosas-finalizo taiki

xXx

-ya llegue!!, mamá!!

-estoy en la cocina-fue la respuesta que recibió

Termino por serrar la puerta, cambio sus zapatillas por unos zapatos cómodos y dejo las bolsas de compras sobre la mesa, y por ultimo recibió gustosa a su gata quién brinco a sus brazos en cuanto la vio dispuesta a subir las escaletas

-antes de que lo olvide, adivina quien llamo?

-me llamaron?-curiosa se dirigió a la cocina pues no le gustaba el que su mamá alzara la voz, al llegar tomo una galleta y de inmediato la comió ante la mirada resignada de su madre, ahora habría una galleta menos en la cena, pero bueno, ya ni regañarla valía la pena así que sonrio-darien

y nada mas pronuncio el nombre serena dejo a medias aquella gran mordida que pensaba darle a su galleta

-sucede algo hija?, acaso no estás feliz?

Y nuevamente esa pregunta ¿que si estaba feliz? Quizá

xXx

-la diosa de la luna?

-afirmo-así es

-me parece increíble que aún después de tantos años sigas pensando eso seiya,

-porque? acaso está mal

-no es eso, es solo el hecho de que sigas esperando a tu supuesta diosa de la luna, la cual según tú viste en tus sueños

-no según yo taiki, la vi y era simplemente hermosa

-a si? Y de qué color era su cabello? sus ojos?- Y al ver la cara de seiya no evito sonreír -admítelo ya ni siquiera te acuerdas

-quizá no, pero en cuanto la vea, sabré que es ella sin duda alguna-respondió mientras abandonaba aquel departamento dejando a sus hermanos muy confusos, "su diosa de la luna" sinceramente no sabía si existía, pero aún quería creer que si ¿Qué cuando la vio por primera vez? En su infancia, si no recordaba mal tenía 7 años y precisamente eran vísperas de navidad, había escapado del orfanato por tercera vez en lo que iba de la semana, escapo a su lugar secreto, un lago donde la luna se apreciaba en todo su esplendor y esa noche en especial había luna llena siendo el lago quien la reflejara elegantemente, y no se diga de las estrella pues resplandecían mejor que nunca, sonrió ante el panorama y tomo asiento en una pequeña roca pues el orfanato estaba situado en los alrededores de un inmenso bosque, termino recostándose sobre la roca recargando su cabeza en sus pequeños brazos, la rutina ya la sabia, las monjas llegarían a regañarlo y detrás de ellas vendrían sus "preocupados hermanos" aquellos niños con los que se llevaba bien y había auto nombrado hermanos, así que si iban a ir por él en cualquier momento ¿Por qué no disfrutar de un poco de libertad? Y eso iba a ser si no fuera por una extraña luz que vio, una luz que aterrizaba sobre el reflejo de la luna ¿se asusto? No, solo fue precavido al esconderse detrás de la roca y observar ¿que si se alejo? No, solo estaba siendo cuidadoso al apartarse de esa extraña luz que se acercaba a él ¿que si grito? No, y no por qué no quisiera si no porque la voz lo abandono en cuanto sus zafiros se cruzaron con esos celestes cambiando sus intenciones de gritar por un bello tono carmesí en sus mejillas, pero así como apareció en un parpadeo desapareció

-seiya!...

-lo ve hermana, le dije que estaría aquí-aliviado hablaba un pequeño castaño-

-vaya, y yo que pensé que ya se lo había tragado un lobo

-yeten no digas esas cosas, gracias a dios seiya está bien, seiya!!

Pero el estaba ajeno a las voces aún tenía ese tono carmesí en sus mejillas, termino por sonreír y feliz corrió a hacia sus hermanos

-la vi!-grito feliz

-viste, a quien viste?

-a la diosa

-diosa?!-dijo yaten mas que confuso

-si!!i a la diosa de la luna y era muy bonita, cuando crezca me casare con ella!!-termino muy feliz de relatar dejando my confusos a su hermanos

**xXx**

las luces de la cuidad poco a poco comenzaban a encenderse y la nieve continuaba cayendo, esa sería una blanca navidad pues desde que comenzó diciembre la nieve cayó sin parar, el paisaje era hermoso pues algunas luces navideñas resaltaban de las tiendas, lo mismo que los pequeños arbolitos adornados y no evito dar un largo suspiro mientras centraba sus celestes en el cielo lleno de copos de nieve

**flash back**

-estás segura?

-afirmo-jamás eh estado más segura en mi vida darien- sonrió un poco mientras trataba de encontrar el valor necesario para aquello –no creo ser capaz de sobrellevar esto, sé que te quiero y mucho pero, pero no se sí tendré la fuerza necesaria para esperarte y la verdad es que no se si …

-sonrió un poco mientras tomaba sus hombros-me amas?

-afirmo, dejaría que su corazón hablara-no lo sé-finalmente lo vio a los ojos y ante eso darien no se mostro nada sorprendido

-me lo esperaba

-que?

-sornio un poco-eso, es decir nuestra relación desde hace tiempo se volvió monótona y yo sé que aún estas esperando ese deseo pedido a las estrellas-ante eso ultimo serena no pudo evitar ruborizarse

-lo, lo recuerdas?

-afirmo-hace dos años viste una estrella fugaz pasar y pediste en voz alta "deseo encontrar mi destino en ti" al escuchar eso yo de alguna forma sentí que entonces yo no era tu destino si no alguien mas

-serena no evito sonreir-entonces ¿seremos amigos?

-mejor hagamos una promesa

-promesa?

-afirmo-sí cuándo regrese tu estrella fugaz no ah aparecido, entonces asumiremos que yo soy tu destino, y por lo tanto quién merece estar en ese relicario ¿aceptas?

-en mi relicario?

**Fin flash back**

no evito sonreír mientras metía su mano a su bolsillo y de ahí sacaba un bello relicario de oro

**Flash back**

Se ve a una pequeña niña rubia de unos 6 años corriendo por el bosque, era de noche y se había perdido, tenía mucho miedo y el ruido de los arboles al moverse en dirección al viento solo empeoraba las cosas ,la nieve ya había dejado de caer pero eso no impedía el que el camino fuera muy inseguro, podría resbalar en cualquier momento, no pensó que se perdería al tratar de seguir ese conejo, que por cierto ya hacia horas que había perdido de vista, sus pequeñas lagrimitas ya las sentía secas por el frio, y fue cuando de repente vio una hermosa lucecita blanca parpadeando justo frente a sus ojos, una lucecita que la invitaba a seguirla y no paso mucho para que aquella lucecita guiara su camino a un hermoso lago donde se apreciaba una hermosa luna llena y cientos de estrellas

-qué bonito!!-grito emocionada viendo el cielo, le encantaban las estrellas

-lo es verdad?-una voz hablo detrás de ella

afirmo muy feliz viendo curiosa a la dueña de esa voz, se trataba de una chica rubia al igual que ella y también peinaba dos chomguitos iguales a los de ella solo que más largos pues era mucho más alta que ella y vestía muy extraño, un traje de marinero

-no sabía que las hadas se vestían así?

-un hada?..-negó-yo no soy un hada, soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon!!-dijo con sus ya clásicas poses, poses que hicieron resbalar una gota estilo anime a la pequeña

-no me crees?

-prefiero seguir pensando que eres una hada, un hada que me llevara de regreso con mis papas

-de regreso?

-si porque me perdí y las hadas ayudan a las niñas buenas, y como yo soy una niña buena me ayudaras a regresar y

-bueno la verdad es que…

-qué?

-jeje-empezo a reír nerviosamente

-qué?-estaba muy extrañada

-que yo también estoy perdida

.-caida estilo anime-

-lo..lo siento-bajo la mirada pero después sonrió un poco mientras tocaba su pequeña cabecita y le sonreía ampliamente –pero no te preocupes tus papas no tardaran en venir, serena tsukino

-sabes mi nombre?

-afirmo con una sonrisa-eres la persona que estaba esperando nacer

-que?- no entendía

-dime, te gustaría ser inmensamente feliz junto a la persona especial que está destinada para ti?

-la pequeña no entendía pero como sus papas siempre le habían dicho que la felicidad es lo mejor del mundo, ella afirmo-entonces toma

-qué es?

-es un relicario-se lo mostro y abrió delante de sus ojos, la pequeña lo vio curiosa pues nunca había visto uno

-esta vacio, pero ahí dentro pondrás la foto de tu amor pedido a las estrellas

-amor pedido a las estrellas?

-rio un poco-aun estas muy chica para entender el amor, pero prométeme que cuando veas una estrella fugaz le pedirás un deseo salido de aquí-dijo tocando su pecho

-un deseo?

-afirmo-muchos no creen en él destino pero la verdad es que si existe, y si pides con el corazón te aseguro que tu persona especial aparecerá frente a ti

la pequeña no entendía y sailor moon lo comprobó a al ver su cara de desconcierto, mas sin embargo sonrió-solo asegúrate de que dentro de este relicario este la persona correcta, de acuerdo?

-y la pequeña emocionada afirmo-si ya entendí!!,si le pido un deseo a una estrella se cumplirá ¿verdad? -Y al ver la afirmación de su "hada sailor moon" sonrió aún mas-entonces pediré muchos dulces y pasteles cuando vea una- y ahora fue sailor moon quien cayó estilo anime mas sin embargo sonrió, su yo nuevo era igual a ella, dulce e inocente y estaba segura de que esta vez después de mucho tiempo por fin su destino estaría guiado por las estrellas

-tus papas están en esa dirección-señalo el lado izquierdo-pero si te quedas aquí seguro no tardan, -sonrió mientras desaparecía lentamente frente a ella-cuídate mucho

-adios!!-dijo agitando su manita al cielo pues sailor moon flotaba mientras desaparecía-y prometo pedir mi deseo!!

**fin flash back**

¿una ilusión? Su imaginación de niña quizá? pero desde ese día conservo el relicario, y cada que veía una estrella fugaz pedía el mismo deseo pues ahora comprendía esas palabras de "amor verdadero" pensó en su momento que era Darién el indicado pero , pero su corazón no palpitaba ni se aceleraba y mucho menos sentía esas clásicas mariposas cada que lo veía, quizá al principio pero solo por un instante y ya no mas, y eso no era amor pues según sabia esas sensaciones duraban durante mucho, mucho más tiempo

Termino dando un largo suspiro mientras sonreía viendo nuevamente el cielo y fue cuando vio un pequeño destello, ¿una estrella? No lo sabía pero aún así y observando el relicario "deseo encontrar mi destino en ti", y cuando se disponía a guardarlo nuevamente algo inesperado sucedió, alguien paso corriendo junto a ella y el relicario salió prácticamente volando por los cielos

No pensó, No miro y mucho menos escucho los gritos de advertencia de las personas mientras la veían correr justo en medio de la transitada calle, ella solo quería recuperarlo

"lo tengo" sonrió al tenerlo entre sus manos

Cuidado!!!!!!-fue lo último que escucho antes de un rechinar de llantas ocasionado por el frenar brusco de un automóvil

-ten más cuidado idiota!

fue lo primero que escucho, su corazón estaba acelerado y sentía como su cuerpo era abrazado protectoramente por unos brazos desconocidos pero inmensamente cálidos

-estas bien?

Escucho casi en un susurro, seguro era el dueño de esos cálidos brazos, así que afirmo mientras era ayudada a ponerse de pie

-si..mu..muchas gracias-aun no abría su ojos solo se dejaba guiar por esa mano, pero en cuanto mostro sus celestes y vio esos zafiros su corazón dejo de latir en segundos, para después tomar una aceleración indescriptible y por ultimo su estomago comenzó a contraerse, sentía algo revoloteando dentro de él

**¿fin?**

¿FIN? Weno puede ser quizá jaja y weno este fic tiene dueñas jaja SI es para ustedes por siempre esperar pacientemente mis actualizaciones ¡muchas gracias! n.n

Serenalucy y todas las chicas del foro

**tSuKi Ai Kou**


End file.
